<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Show Me by plikki</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23752969">Show Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/plikki/pseuds/plikki'>plikki</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Just kisses, no plot [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Marichat | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Pre-Reveal Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:29:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>701</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23752969</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/plikki/pseuds/plikki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What if a kiss could explain more than words could?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Just kisses, no plot [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2261111</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>184</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Show Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The prompt for this one was of my own making. It was inspired by my first kiss that has stayed with me for almost 20 years. I was obsessed with kisses before it (reading and imagining them) but after that? You can see for yourself that they are my weakness. And it was that first one, straight out of a movie, that made me like this. For the sweet guy that gave me this, a memory to last a lifetime!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Marinette felt as if she was falling. Losing herself in Chat's eyes. The air between them grew heavy, while her heart felt close to bursting. She had no idea what had happened. Or maybe she did. It was a casual touch that had felt like electricity running through her. Truth be told, she'd never felt anything like that before and it was equally scary and exciting. </p><p>Because it wasn't something she should feel with him. She loved having that easy friendship with him, something that wasn't affected by secret or not so secret crushes. Comfortable and easy, that's what it should stay.</p><p>But it wasn't likely to. Because his expression told her he'd felt it too. And after that tense moment, they could no longer pretend it didn't happen. And she kind of wanted it to change.</p><p>"What was that?" She asked, breathless. Still, even though she no longer felt his burning touch. </p><p>He sighed, sitting down next to her. He looked resigned, just like her. They'd have to talk about this. Because as surprising as it was, it was also something they'd danced around for a while.</p><p>"I don't know what to say or think for that matter," he said but he clearly knew what she meant. </p><p>"How is this possible?" She asked. Because it shouldn't be. He loved Ladybug, right? What had changed? A lot, she answered her own question silently. She'd felt safe and had let him close, closer than anyone else had ever been. And in turn, she saw more of him. Things he didn't show his partner or she'd been too determined to ignore. And as they grew closer, the boundaries started to blur. And neither of them had been willing to stop this. </p><p>"I can't say how this happened, it's hard to explain. It's just something that wasn't there until it was. Or I let myself notice it, you know. I guess this was bound to happen and the time has come." His words were calm, his voice steady. It was something he'd clearly thought of before as confusing as it was.</p><p>"This will be complicated. How are we going to make it work?" This was an understatement. It would be a disaster waiting to happen. There was no way she'd manage to hide her secret from him and yet, here she was, actually considering this. And without even having him ask for it, she realised her surprising forwardness. "I'm sorry, I'm assuming too much. I don't even know how you feel about me or what you want," she said. </p><p>He looked at her with a soft smile that melted her heart. That was the thing, he was more moderate with her. As if he didn't feel the pressure to prove himself all the time. It was sweet and what had drawn her towards him in a way she couldn't resist. It was the flirty and cheeky partner, a side of him she secretly loved, but without the dramatic gestures and big declarations that sometimes scared her. It wad like having the best of both worlds.</p><p>"I can't explain how I feel either. It's hard to put into words," he said. She couldn't hide her surprise because he'd never had that problem with her alter ego. He chuckled. "But... May I show you how I feel?" He added, suddenly shy.</p><p>At first she was confused. Show her? But how? And then she felt a gentle hand at the back of her head, saw   what he wanted to do in his eyes. Oh. Her heart sped up again and she could only nod, talking was impossible with the butterflies swarming in her stomach and trying to escape.</p><p>And then he was leaning in and her eyes were closing. The way she felt as his lips touched hers was impossible to describe. It was the sweetest, most innocent thing in the world. It felt so pure. He was right. It showed her more than any words could have. It spoke of softness and blossoming feelings. It revealed something straight from his heart and hers.It was over too quickly but it had told her enough. He wanted this and so did she. This kiss, it was everything.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Tagging from my phone is painful, ha.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>